<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of tea leaves and coincidences by AimiTachibanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226688">of tea leaves and coincidences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana'>AimiTachibanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yer a wizard phannie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Divination, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the universe has creative ways to prove its powers.</p><p>or</p><p>Phil is a firm believer of cosmic forces and signs. Dan isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yer a wizard phannie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of tea leaves and coincidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy going to hogwarts day :")</p><p>thank you to my ever supportive beta, maki (hehe ew)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---<strong> DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>Every Thursday morning felt like an absolute waste of time for Daniel Howell.</p><p>If asked about any takeaway from “studying” Divination, Dan would confidently say it was his growing conviction of how much of a laughable branch of magic it truly was.</p><p>After his first ever attendance, he had planned to drop the subject immediately. Though since it wasn’t much of a priority under every other workload he was juggling with, it kept slipping his mind at the end of each class. Only when he’d be on his way towards the classroom at the very opposite tower of the Gryffindor’s, would he unfortunately remember.</p><p>While some students began practicing more caution of what dreams, random position of trees and their own palm lines might entail in their lives, Dan however, just couldn’t mention these things without rolling his eyes or scoffing at the absurdity of how everyone else is nose-deep in the implications of these random trivial <em>coincidences</em>.</p><p>A particular Hufflepuff boy was one example of the students Dan laughs about.</p><p>Phil Lester, although not as frantic as the likes of Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown (thank Merlin), would always go on about how signs are “copious” and bloody “omnipresent”, <em>“if one only knows where to look.”</em></p><p>It wasn’t like Dan was provoking them about his disbelief with the subject, it’s just that they all happen to be aware of how he felt about it and seemed like they were all in on this scheme to convince him of its validity as well as the “wonders of universal forces” any chance they get.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Phil’s table is located right next to his, giving the pale, raven-haired boy all the opportunity to slide little comments or smug statements like ‘how else can those extraordinary things be explained if <em>Divination doesn’t exist hmm?’</em> —he would mockingly say in his best impersonation of Dan.</p><p> </p><p>So now, it was that time of the week again. Dan was sitting inside the obscure room with distinct, pungent fumes filling the air. His bushy-haired professor whose eyes looked magnified by the large lenses of her spectacles, stood in front of the class and instructed everyone to stare at scattered tea leaves in their respective cups.</p><p>“Best to find a partner for this one.” said Professor Trelawny with her feathery voice. “You’ll have them read your cup, yes.”</p><p>Dan snapped his head up in attention to their professor who had begun walking around, inspecting people’s teacups. Unless they would deliberately avoid to be each other’s pair, the obvious choice would be the person seated next to him—which of course was none other than Phil Lester.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this what Trelawny meant by signs?</em> Dan humoured himself for a bit, before calling out, “Guess it’s you and me again, eh Lester?”</p><p>Phil shrugged, gathering his things to deposit them at Dan’s table. “Disappointed, Howell?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing…” Dan said, absentmindedly moving to the side, making space for Phil on the table.</p><p>“You’d be surprised.”</p><p>This made Dan look up from adjusting his things. He wondered what Phil meant by that. Was it in response to his question or has he already started in his usual Divination-is-not-that-bad persuasion mode?</p><p>Once settled, Phil glanced up at Dan, and that’s when the latter realised he’d apparently been staring. He quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I hope you’re not expecting me to contribute too much.” Dan said, leaning back on his chair.</p><p>Phil sighs, “Unfortunately, you can’t just lie this one out like your dream journal.” He flicked Dan a knowing look. “And I very well hope you won’t since it’s <em>my</em> future that’s literally in your hands.” He was already flipping the pages of his own copy of <em>‘Unfogging the Future.’</em></p><p>Dan can’t help but roll his eyes, though he sat up in comprehension. “Right, I’ll be reading you then?” He asked, merely confirming his understanding.</p><p>“Right.” Phil said without looking up.</p><p>At this, Dan hummed, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “And how will you know if I’m making it up?”</p><p>Phil set down his textbook with a small thud. “I won’t.” He narrowed his eyes challengingly for a moment before his expression faltered into a pained one. “Oh come on, Dan. You don’t have to believe it to interpret mine properly.”</p><p>If Dan were honest, he was mostly expecting Phil to tell him off or enumerate several logical reasons why Tasseomancy is a valid source of future-telling. Needless to say, he wasn’t sure how to react with Phil basically pleading. The use of his first name definitely went unnoticed as well. He doesn’t know why it lingered in his mind. It shouldn’t—<em>wasn’t</em> that big of a deal.</p><p>When he managed to collect his thoughts, Dan said, “Alright then, but only because you asked so nicely.” He winked.</p><p>This time Phil was rolling his eyes, though a small smile tugged on his lips as he brought his attention back to his textbook.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, somewhere from the room, Trelawny spoke.<em> “Use your inner eye…”</em></p><p> </p><p>Dan had to cough to keep himself from bursting into laughter upon hearing her signature ludicrous advice that became a running-gag for most of the upper-year Gryffindors.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>Phil flicked his gaze at Dan. “I see you’re still finding that hilarious.” His tone was thick with condescension as he didn’t bother to pause his browsing. His forefinger was now tracing the lines of the words on his book to help him find the specific chart for this lesson.</p><p>He could tell Dan wasn’t expecting him to notice the earlier poor attempt at being discreet as Dan gaped at him for a moment. “As a matter of fact, I am.” The brunet grinned, not at all bashful.</p><p>Phil shook his head.</p><p>“I’m waiting for the other one.” Dan added, his voice brimming with anticipation.</p><p>Curious, Phil glanced up at him, but before he could ask about it, Trelawny spoke again.</p><p>
  <em>“Broaden your minds…”</em>
</p><p>Phil saw Dan mouthing these words with a silly expression and he couldn’t hold back a giggle at this.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of what Dan thought about the subject, Phil thought he was good company. Though it did keep Phil from entirely focusing, it was only then would he find himself laughing a lot during this class as other’s were either too troubled with misreading signs or scared to miss any of the professor’s words.</p><p>It was something Phil had never really thought about much: fate, destiny and all the supposedly random placements of plants or stars…</p><p>Well, at least he used to.</p><p>Back when he was new to everything, Phil followed the professor’s words—the very sentences Dan would laugh at and make fun of—for the mere reason of giving it the benefit of the doubt. Sure enough, Phil surprised himself with how fulfilling he found it to be. What started as a daunting realisation of how symbolisms and death omens are apparently everywhere, gradually became a challenge for Phil. He found an odd sense of comfort in the simple knowledge of determining how and where to look.</p><p>So now, he’d laugh with and at Dan for mocking their professor, but Phil truly couldn’t deny how much it proved a great deal to him as he’s ended up more keen on picking up patterns and shapes—because <em>apparently</em>, they all mean one thing or another. Besides, what’s the harm in practicing a tad more caution than usual? It’s better to be safe than sorry, right? Phil wasn’t as frantic about it anyway, that at least he’s certain.</p><p> </p><p>“Found something yet?”</p><p>Dan’s deep and soothing voice brought Phil back to the present. He was abruptly reminded how he had been frozen, blankly staring at his open textbook for a while now.</p><p>He looked up and his breath got caught by his throat at the sight.</p><p>Dan’s head was tilted slightly, relaxed brown eyes brightly gazed at him questioningly and a hint of a smile formed on his lips…</p><p>Phil shook his head—maybe a bit too hard as well. “Err, hold on. Sorry.”</p><p>He tried not to dwell on the small chuckle he heard Dan elicit behind his book. It was a situation that should cause embarrassment to surge in Phil’s gut already, but none came. His mind was too busy thinking about how <em>that</em> wasn’t a usual look Dan would give him. In fact, he doubted whether he’s ever seen that expression on Dan.</p><p>That was another thing as well.</p><p>Phil can’t pinpoint exactly when, but somehow, Dan could render him speechless at times. Sometimes Phil would get lost in this spiral of overthinking about Dan’s not-so-subtle prolonged gazes at him. It happened way too often now. It shouldn’t—<em>wasn’t</em> that big of a deal, so Phil subconsciously just tried to avoid it and not address the issue altogether. Maybe then, things wouldn’t get too awkward and he’ll continue to find some sort of enjoyment in the only class he shared with Dan Howell. Especially now that <em>he</em> initiated being partners for the activity.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tea leaves…</em> He found it. Phil’s eyes scanned the words on the chart, though none of the information actually processing in his mind.</p><p>A few more seconds pass until Phil heard, “Surprised you still haven’t set the book on fire.”</p><p>This took him unexpectedly, Phil furrowed his eyebrows. <em>Was Dan really teasing him for staring at things way too long?</em> He scoffed at the irony and pushed the thought away before lowering his book just enough to reveal his eyes. Dan raised his eyebrows, smiling at him expectantly as if Phil should say something.</p><p>When Phil only stared back, Dan shrugged. “You haven’t looked at my teacup yet.” It sounded like a <em>‘duh’</em> should be added at the end as well.</p><p>Phil blinked at this. <em>What… </em>“Oh, right!”The bloody tea leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he was embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>Dan watched in amusement as Phil scrambled to exchange their teacups. He wished Phil wouldn’t hold the book so upright. It had been a delight to see his immediate reactions whenever Dan would tease him.</p><p>It was something that increased every time—the teasing. Dan had discovered it was one of the most efficient ways to catch Phil off guard whenever he’d go on about the sodding <em>signs</em>. The way Phil would stammer and blush hard was merely an added bonus of course.</p><p>“Please let there be a death omen. Half of the class have probably read one already, I can’t help but feel like I’m missing out.” Dan said with a dramatic pout on his lips.</p><p>A grin crawled on Dan’s face as he relished in the success of finally making Phil put his book down. Phil gave him a look of disbelief before his face fell into one of realisation. “You’re taking the piss, aren’t you…”</p><p>“Maybe. I’m rather fed up with dull readings, you see.” Dan quirked his eyebrows. He had meant it though; he was quite looking forward to a more exciting result. Literally nothing might scare him. And sure, maybe the underlying reason was just him challenging the universe to dumbfound him enough to stop being so cynical, and honestly, why not?</p><p>Phil ran a hand through his well-maintained quiff and appeared as though he was making an effort to sound patient. “You do know that I’m only going to be reading your fortune and not exactly manipulate it to your liking? Otherwise, Seers would’ve been a lot more popular.”</p><p>“I’d have just thought someone as gifted as you ought to have some sort of effect…”</p><p>“Oh shove off, Howell.”</p><p>Dan fell into a fit of giggles. He knew the bright-eyed boy was used to Dan poking fun at him like this, just that Dan wasn’t expecting a more assertive response.</p><p>“Well…” came Phil’s voice. “Okay, so… not to disappoint you, but, no death omens I’m afraid.” Phil said, feigning a remorseful expression as he shook his head.</p><p>Dan quirked an eyebrow, jerking his head slightly to the side. “Alas, fate is cruel to me.”</p><p>Phil rolled his eyes playfully. “This one at the very top…” he tilted the cup to give Dan a view of small crumpled tea leaves that were huddled together, “looks like a—n <em>axe.</em>” he finished with a tone of uncertainty.</p><p>“Oi, mate. You better not get this wrong.” Dan teased. It’s not that he was fearful, there was just this odd feeling of uneasiness. Dan supposes it was at the prospect of being misinterpreted, or Phil’s impression of him getting affected of his reading, regardless of it being factual or not.</p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow at this. “What’s this, Mr. Howell? I thought you said I’m gifted. Are you perhaps… doubting my abilities?”</p><p>“Alright, I see how it is.” Dan narrowed his eyes. “It’s more of my doubt with the entire subject, actually, though I doubt you’d want to have a go at me with this right now.” He gave Phil a knowing look but it came out a bit more smug than he intended.</p><p>Phil huffed, “<em>Anyways</em>…” he said, pointedly staring at his textbook. “The <em>axe—</em>as I’m now more sure of it actually being—is the only one around the rim. In fact, the only one away from the others…” Phil muttered a bit, quickly skimming through the information he deemed as not relevant enough to point out. “It means overcoming issues. So, something has been continuously troubling you for quite some time now.”</p><p>At Phil’s abrupt pause, Dan looks up at him questioningly.</p><p>“Let’s suppose, this <em>issue</em> is your reluctance with studying Divination…”</p><p>Dan could only scoff. <em>Oh, here we bloody go. </em>“Just get this over with, Lester.”</p><p>“Don’t worry though, this is—after all, saying you’re about to get over it.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Phil nodded. “So you’re about to be proven its sheer powers or something. Either way, the outcome seems promising, so I doubt it will leave you discontented whatever it is.” He gave Dan a wry smile.</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes. Sure, some positive revelations were more than welcome in his life. <em>Not a bad start</em>; Dan considered.</p><p>“And then this big one over there…” Phil went on, glancing between his book and Dan’s teacup. “Good news. <em>See?”</em> he grinned. “Whatever issue you’ll overcome, it’ll be something that is certainly pleasing.”</p><p>“You’re weirdly too excited with my fortune.” Dan had his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I’m just excited for the universe to prove you wrong about it not having powers of intervention.”</p><p>Dan’s attempt at a sarcastic smile as a response came out more like a grimace.</p><p>“Right, so an angel…” Phil trailed on. “Good news,” he lets out a pleased chuckle before, <em>“Oh.”</em> the intrigued expression on his face wavered into an unreadable one.</p><p>Dan can’t help but feel impatient as he scrunched his face in suspicion.</p><p>“Especially in love-related matters.” Phil simply finishes. Dan noticed how Phil wasn’t meeting his own eyes, even as Phil was done reading.</p><p>“Hmm,” Dan nodded. Now <em>that</em> is definitely interesting. He’s never had any love-related reading, though that may have something to do with how he’s never had his fortune read by other people, so maybe he’s just been pants at interpreting signs—he never really knew, nor was he ever arsed enough to find out anyway. And the first time he gets it, apparently it’s about to bring good news as well. Of course, that isn’t to say any of this is guaranteed</p><p> </p><p>…yet.</p><p> </p><p>Dan has <em>yet</em> to find out.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell…</em>
</p><p>Why was that revelation making Phil’s heart pound in his chest this much? The angel-shape he saw at Dan’s cup is at the very bottom, which meant it’s to be in the distant future, according to the book.</p><p>Phil was thankful Dan was now distracted with digesting it as much as he was, since Phil can feel heat rise in his own ears.</p><p>He’s just intrigued, that’s all. Phil has never even thought about Dan’s love life before, and now that it’s been brought to the topic for the first time, Phil’s mind was racing.</p><p>It was normal, right? He’s just a bit too excited in finding out more because they’ve never had the opportunity to talk about it… yup, sounds about right!</p><p>Phil cleared his throat, it was less for calling Dan’s attention than him being highly aware of how dry his throat had become. “And then this one right next to it looks like a candle.”</p><p>“Literally anything can be mistaken to look like a candle.” Dan interrupted.</p><p>Phil glared at him. “Like what, exactly?”</p><p>“A torch? A roll of parchment? A jar? The possibilities are endless.”</p><p>“Only, there’s no <em>torch</em>, no <em>roll of parchment</em> or a <em>jar</em> in the chart so by process of elimination, this cylindrical looking clump of leaves is now a candle.” Phil snapped. He doesn’t know why he felt so irritable and defensive all of a sudden, and by the look on Dan’s face, he also seemed taken aback by it.</p><p>But to Phil’s relief, Dan laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop questioning you or you might be tempted to hex me, and then I’ll never have the chance to find out my good news.” His hands were in the air, as if in surrender.</p><p>Phil sighed. “The thing about fate… is that it’s <em>destined</em>, funnily enough. So even if I do hex you, you’ll still receive your good news with or without a face full of Bubotuber pus.” he said but was smiling this time.</p><p>Dan snorted and ruffled the short and soft curls on his head. “So, my candle?” he raised his eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>“Well, it’s incredibly fitting actually.” said Phil, “it means enlightenment.”</p><p>“Oh, haha…” Dan replied monotonously.</p><p>Phil’s grin only widened. “No really.” He made a gesture, offering Dan to read it for himself but Dan made no movement in his chair. Phil rolled his eyes and continued, “This one on the other side…” he squinted, “it just looks like a ‘D’. I don’t know if I should still count that.”</p><p>“D?” Dan repeated.</p><p>“Yeah, as in the letter.”</p><p>“Maybe it stands for Dan.” the brunet shrugged.</p><p>Phil frowned in concentration. “I’m quite sure it doesn’t.” he said, scanning the book thoroughly. “<em>It’s an initial</em>. Yeah, okay. We got that part.” Phil read the passage aloud, too lost in his own interest in uncovering the actual meaning. “It’s the initial of a person who’s about to have a significant impact in the near future… related to the cause of the figure nearest to it. So the angel.” Phil felt his stomach twist as soon as he mentioned it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Someone who’s name starts with D, will bring good love-related news to Dan…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phil glanced at him, wondering what Dan felt about this information. He wasn’t expecting to be met with a distant expression. If anything, Phil felt rather disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“That’s it, anyway.” Phil said in a small voice. Nerves suddenly crawled in his chest at the finality of reading Dan’s future. What if he got them wrong? He’s never been this unsure. Phil supposes it’s since he’s never done a reading of someone else’s fortune.</p><p>“Oh would you look at that?” Dan’s voice interrupted Phil’s thoughts, causing him to glance back. “My turn.” Dan had a devious glint in his eyes.</p><p>Phil groaned. “Please do this properly.”</p><p>Dan reached out to grab Phil’s book. “How dare you assume I don’t do things seriously?”</p><p>“You’re literally using my book instead of yours!”</p><p>“It’s such an effort to have to retrieve it and find the right page when there’s one already here.”</p><p>Phil rolled his eyes, but didn’t show any sign of protest.</p><p><em>“So, Mr. Lester.”</em> Dan did an impersonation of their professor’s voice as he leaned and stared at the contents of Phil’s cup in an exaggerated way, his nose almost touching the rim.</p><p>Phil held out a hand in front of his mouth to stifle his chuckling.</p><p>“Well, according to this absolutely logical and factual book, since all your tea leaves are on one side, it means your life is extremely uneventful and therefore will not have as much significant happenings along various points in time.” Dan’s lips were pressed into a thin line.</p><p>Phil’s expression dropped. “Dan!”</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>The only time Phil ever addresses him in his first name is exactly in situations like this—exasperation or disappointment. Still, it never fails to cause some warm feeling spread across Dan’s chest as he barks out a laugh at Phil.</p><p>“Right, I’m not shitting you about all the leaves on one side though.”</p><p>“Alright. I mean, I don’t swirl my tea a lot, so I guess that’s why.”</p><p>At this, he gives Phil a look. “Maybe that also reflects something about how you navigate through your life…” Dan widens his eyes dramatically.</p><p>Phil rests his hand on his chin and returns the look with as much sarcasm. “<em>Maybe!</em>”</p><p>Their roars of laughter subsided into snickers as soon as they notice Trelawny sauntering about a few tables away from them.</p><p>Dan clears his throat. “So this cone-looking one…” He scans the thick and convoluted paragraphs on the chart. “I’m guessing is a bouquet.”</p><p>He ignores Phil tut.</p><p>“Good overall circumstances.” Dan slowly nodded. “Either in friends, love or finances.”</p><p><em>“Ah, gentlemen…”</em> Suddenly their professor’s dreamy voice came into the scene. She places a hand on Dan’s shoulder and glanced at the two of them. “I take it you are the sitter, Mr—?”</p><p>“Lester, professor.”</p><p>She hummed before nodding at Dan, urging him to proceed.</p><p>Anxiety filled Dan’s once relaxed mind. The increased pressure of their professor’s watchful gaze is seeping through his scalp. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and willed himself not to let his nerves show through his now unsteady pair of hands. “Er, this bird at the side…”</p><p>“My dear, that is not just a bird. That is a swan, if I’m not mistaken. Its wings are spread out, and it has a longer neck you see…” Trelawny pointed at the elongated clumps of tea leaves.</p><p>Dan met Phil’s eyes and saw that the latter has been holding back a giggle at him. Dan frowned in response.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry. It’s a swan.” He said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Phil. “Good luck and a happy life.”</p><p>“Indeed, it is. Though the swan is a figure often only associated with that of romantic relations.” Trelawny said in a matter-of-factly tone.</p><p>Dan saw Phil’s chuckling halt abruptly out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“It is more along the lines of contentment.” She drawled on. “Much like the heart, the angel and yes—the <em>bird</em> figure, this is in fact, an omen of finding peace with inner conflicts, of tumultuous feelings one has with their current ideas on romance.” The professor paused for a moment, eyeing the two. “Well, interesting, nonetheless. The road ahead signifies positive affiliations for matters pertaining to love. I trust you boys can be left on your own?” She gave a final pat on Dan’s squared shoulder as she padded to the next table, completely oblivious to the unknown tension now settling in the air.</p><p>“Well,” Dan broke the silence after a while. “There is one more.”</p><p>Phil only glanced at him in question.</p><p>“A heart.”</p><p>Phil’s wary expression shifted and he scoffed. “Of course it is.”</p><p>“I swear I’m not doing this on purpose.” Dan doesn’t know why he was blushing. “My, my, Lester. Someone’s got a crush!” He grins instead, ignoring the weird churning in his gut.</p><p>“I do not!” Phil replies hotly.</p><p>“Aren’t you the one always going on about signs?”</p><p>Phil appeared to be at a loss of words at this. <em>Checkmate</em>, Dan smirked.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Phil says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s unfair. Why does Phil’s fortune have to arrange itself like this? And of all the possible times to indicate romantic connotations, it had to be the exact moment when <em>Dan</em> was reading it.</p><p>What’s even more infuriating, is that he can’t deny Dan’s argument. The cup was very clear about Phil’s fortune. Even if Dan wasn’t that keen on picking up messages, it was undoubtedly implying Phil has a crush—or at least something along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s the worst part… Phil does.</p><p> </p><p>Truth is, he has a massive crush on this Gryffindor boy with soft brown curls, who had adorable dimples pop out when he smiles kindly and the most beautiful hazel eyes that shines like honey when under the sunlight. This annoyingly charming boy who makes Phil look forward to Divinations class every week because he could excuse himself with wanting to talk to him about the subject when really, he just loved the way his insides squirm when this boy would give all his attention to Phil.</p><p>When Phil would think about this boy, he couldn’t help the huge grin on his face and the burning heat in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s unfair.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the people to fancy, it had to be Daniel fucking Howell.</p><p> </p><p>And sure, Phil’s fortune was essentially showing positive signs of romance; but knowing Dan’s fortune didn’t align with his, just made Phil’s heart sink. So now that the bloody universe pointed their incompatibility quite blatantly, Phil had no reason to keep talking to Dan anymore.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>Phil is upset. Dan can tell.</p><p>With whom…that was the question.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the end of their Divinations period, he wanted so badly to talk to Phil. Which was weird. He’s never really thought of seeing anyone beyond classes.</p><p>Despite what everyone thought, Dan was more empathetic than he plays himself to be. He knew something was up with Phil and had been going back and forth with how to initiate a conversation. It’s never been this hard. They would always just slot right into it, laughing and bickering with each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something changed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan wondered if <em>he’d</em> been the one to upset Phil, but for the life of him, he just couldn’t think of anything he had done that was so upsetting to his classmate.</p><p>Phil stopped smiling, stopped looking at Dan and even talking to him altogether—what else was Dan supposed to think?</p><p>He had been quite eager to get back to his table, which terminated any of Dan’s attempts to consult with him, maybe even apologize… For what? Dan doesn’t know as well. Just that he doesn’t want Phil so upset and distant anymore. It was extremely strange to have this unknown guilt eating him up from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>He was just about to follow Phil out of the room, Dan was hastily getting to his feet, glancing every so often at Phil who was already at the door when—</p><p>“Mr. Howell?”</p><p>Dan didn’t bother concealing his grumble as he rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned to face their professor. He’s never been this surly to remain in the Divinations classroom and was extremely tempted to ignore the call and pretend not to have heard, but knew it was too late.</p><p>“Your paper.” Trelawny replied, gesturing to the roll of parchment suspended in the air. “I’ve already graded that.”</p><p>Dan made two wide strides to the table, turning as quickly as he can to the door, in the hopes he could still catch up to Phil. “Thank you, professor.”</p><p>“Mind the corrections, my dear, details are precarious and should be taken with utmost precisio—”</p><p>Dan couldn’t be arsed to stay and feign politeness anymore as he dashed out of the room. He leaned and checked if Phil was still on the spiral staircase to see if there’s still a chance to call his attention.</p><p>But no tall, dark-haired Hufflepuff was on sight. Dan let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, there was one remaining class before the day finally ends. It didn’t feel like there was more to the day for Dan anyway. He can’t stop thinking about what was up with Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Was he embarrassed because Dan teased him about having a crush?</p><p> </p><p>That sounds too petty for Phil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, what is it?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled his hair angrily in his seat. His hands needed to be busy so he rummaged around in his bag for an item he could fiddle with for the meantime and felt a rogue parchment. Curious, he pulled it out his rucksack for inspection.</p><p>It was his Divination essay earlier.</p><p>Dan decided to reread everything, to at least occupy his raging thoughts. Maybe then, he might have an idea about the fuck-up he did that offended Phil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Overcoming issues…</em>
</p><p>Dan scoffed, it seemed contrary to his current situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An angel…</em>
</p><p>This was him being promised a pleasing piece of information soon—Dan rolled his eyes, unless it was news that he and Phil would return back to being friends, then Dan doubted it would be good enough.</p><p> </p><p>Then Dan paused. The next part had Trelawny’s writing in them. <em>Corrections</em>—Dan recalled his professor telling him about it.</p><p>She had scratched the letter D he had written, in exchange for the letter P.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The only note next to it was, <em>“Longer stem.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Dan leaned back on his chair, his mind clouded with so many questions but ironically too perplexed not to be able to formulate them at the same time.</p><p>He ran through the information slowly…</p><p>This was their professor correcting the interpretation, which meant the leaves weren’t actually forming a letter D, but a P. So Phil had apparently misread it.</p><p>Amused, Dan entertained the thought of rubbing the mistake in Phil’s face, about not being that much of an expert in <em>reading signs</em> as it turned out, until he remembered their current situation. There was a sinking feeling in his chest immediately.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>Phil was walking along the sixth floor corridor about to head down to his common room, he had no interest in hanging out much today. Well, ever since his first period, that is. He figured to take the most deserted passageways he could think of to avoid bumping into people as much as possible.</p><p>He didn’t want to call attention. He knew he was acting out of character and he didn’t want people asking him what’s wrong because he wouldn’t know how to respond then.</p><p>A few of his friends have reached out in concern, he had to lie and tell them it was nothing or just that he had a bad omen in Divinations earlier.</p><p>Phil considered that maybe he was a bit too harsh with suddenly giving Dan the cold shoulder, though he was simply desperate. There was no other way he could let his feelings subside without affecting Dan and their “friendship”—if one could even count it as that.</p><p>There were several, actually. It’s just that Phil knew he was too much of a coward to do any, as most of them requires confrontation.</p><p>He got lost in his meander, mostly procrastinating to have to meet everyone down at the kitchens that he had not known where his feet dragged him off to. He looked around and turned at a corner and that’s when he saw a huge portrait of a rather heavy-looking lady wearing pink robes.</p><p>It was the only object in the seemingly empty corridor as well, Phil supposed he could ask the lady where he ended up in and began approaching.</p><p>But before he could reach the portrait, it swung to the side, revealing a large opening and someone stepping out of it. Phil jumped backwards, as if he was struck by a stunning spell.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> DAN</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lester?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan racked his brain to remember if he had fallen asleep at some point in the common room and this was some weird fever dream because he simply refused to believe actual Phil Lester was standing behind the Gryffindor portrait hole, clutching his chest as if he had every right to be startled.</p><p>That being said, his first reaction was to reach out and extend a hand to the now fumbling mess of a person on the floor. “All right there?”</p><p>Dan has helped several people on their feet before so this should be no different, but Phil’s firm grip on his sent waves of shock in his skin, reminding him of the time he caught the sting of a Blast-Ended Skrewt.</p><p>The stupor broke with Phil retracting his hand and cradling it with his other, as if protectively. At this, Dan felt the familiar ache in his chest once more.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Phil said, avoiding Dan’s eyes.</p><p>Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “So, er… w-what’re you…”—he coughs— “what brings you here?”</p><p>He watches Phil turn red and he can’t help the small surge of hopefulness within him.</p><p>“I got lost.”</p><p>Dan raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>“I know what it looks like, but I promise I’m not sneaking around!” Phil added defensively.</p><p>“I saw you ‘round the corner, boy! It hardly seems otherwise.” came a high-pitched voice from behind Dan.</p><p>“Come on.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed Phil’s hand, he can excuse himself of its necessity as he was pretty certain the latter would agree they could do without the unsolicited commentating from the fat lady on the portrait.</p><p> </p><p>---<strong> PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>Phil is a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Not only had his rule of not speaking to Dan only lasted for about six hours, but it only took Dan’s hand on his for Phil to fall apart and completely lose sense of everything in his day that was troubling him as he let Dan drag him away from the large portrait.</p><p>Once his mind found enough focus to start functioning properly again, Phil realised he’s never seen Dan during nighttime. It was refreshing—thrilling in a sense.</p><p>And then their steps came to a halt.</p><p>This time even Phil knew they were truly alone, he looked around and saw that Dan had taken him to an empty classroom.</p><p>“Howell?” he spoke softly, almost afraid to disturb the peacefulness of the room.</p><p>Dan turned to face Phil, he was chewing on his bottom lip and his eyebrows were knitted together. “Did I do something?”</p><p>Phil gaped at him.</p><p>He could tell his silence was not taken lightly as Dan shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, okay? Whatever I did to upset you. I feel like an arse.”</p><p>Phil felt his stomach drop. He’s never felt this unworthy of an apology. He truthfully hadn’t expected Dan to be this bothered. Guilt crawled in his neck and he had to scratch the back of it before shaking his head firmly. “No, I was being an idiot.”</p><p>“Well,” Dan said, considering things for a moment, “then why aren’t you talking to me? I don’t understand.”</p><p>He always marveled at Dan’s eyes in the sunlight so he wasn’t at all prepared to witness Dan’s entire self under the low moonlight; so soft and comforting. His beauty came crashing down on Phil and he wanted nothing more than to kiss those forehead creases away.</p><p><em>I ask myself that too,</em> Phil thought as he let out a small and bitter laugh. “We rarely ever see each other outside that classroom, I don’t see how that’s an issue right now.”</p><p>“Because I’m not daft, Phil. I know I did something. You turned cold the minute I… err, laughed about—”</p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>“Then <em>what</em>, Phil? It’s literally killing me.”</p><p>This is precisely what Phil was avoiding the entire day. This question. And what’s worse, <em>this</em> person asking the question. “I’m sorry, alright? I just didn’t like being exposed like that.”</p><p>It was a half-truth, Phil knew, but that was still better than some bold-faced lie.</p><p>Silence stretched on and Phil had to look up at Dan’s face, wondering whether he’s had enough of Phil already—he would understand, really. Though what he did see, was Dan’s fixed anxious expression.</p><p>“Is it me?” Steady brown eyes met Phil’s gaze.</p><p>Phil blinked rapidly, heavily perplexed. “I… what?” He paused. “Look it doesn’t matter, I’m fine. I appreciate your concern, Howell, and I’m more than thankful it was you who saw me ended up on the Gryffindor entrance, but really, it’s getting late. I’m sure you have other business to attend to that called you out of your common room in the first place.” Phil made an effort to head to the door, but couldn’t do so without walking past Dan first.</p><p>Dan stood unmoving in front of him. “Well, <em>conveniently</em>, I’m not hungry anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>--- <strong>DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie. He just so badly wanted to talk to Phil. Dan knew it was up to him to find a way to crack through that stubborn skull of Phil’s, since the boy was being rather uncooperative.</p><p> </p><p>--- <strong>PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant.” Phil says flatly. Just bloody brilliant. He was stuck here.</p><p>“What’s more fascinating is how you still haven’t answered my question, Lester.”</p><p>Phil frowned in confusion at Dan who was now right in front of him. Had he moved? They were definitely not this close. Merlin, it’s so hard to focus. He had to take a moment to recall what Dan was pertaining to. “What <em>about</em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>---<strong>DAN</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he just pretending to be this clueless or does he really think I’m this thick?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it me?” Dan repeated. “The one on your cup?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was a huge and incredibly risky move. It was purely based on his own intuition. Not to mention the stakes in the result he wasn’t hoping for in betting with this extremely direct question.</p><p>Phil visibly gulped, his throat bobbing. “I thought you don’t believe in signs, why should you think this means anything to you?”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> do!” Dan gestures at him exasperatedly. “Why else would you be this bothered about it?”</p><p>He was relieved he got this out of his chest, because the initial nerves have settled and there was no backing out of his theory anymore.</p><p> </p><p>--- <strong>PHIL</strong> ---</p><p> </p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>Phil doesn’t curse, but this is absolutely the perfect opportunity for one.</p><p>Dan figured him out. Of course he did. Not only that, he basically got Phil cornered. There was no peaceful way out of this anymore.</p><p>“Alright,” Phil sighed in defeat. “you got me. Congratulations, Howell. A hundred bloody points to Gryffindor. Something else to help with your ego.” He said, pointedly looking away, he couldn’t afford to watch Dan walk away from him or scream insults at him from now on.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing came.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, a low and gentle voice called, “Phil,”</p><p> </p><p>Phil wanted to hear his name like that all the time. He makes it sound so pleasant, so special. Phil is just so helpless when it comes to Dan, it’s quickly making him feel miserable.</p><p>He sees Dan come even nearer, his feet entering Phil’s view of his own. He refuses to meet Dan’s eyes until warm fingers tilted his chin upwards, forcing him to gaze at Dan’s beautiful concerned face.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks despite himself.</p><p> </p><p>Phil felt Dan’s breath on his face as the latter sighed. “It’s quite annoying really.” Dan muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Phil furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want to believe in what the sodding tea leaves said about my life too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stopping you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Admitting you were right.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil can’t help himself chuckle. “Really Howell, I dread to imagine what you are without your pride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” He replies, curling his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Phil rolls his eyes. “Anything else that’s new?”</p><p> </p><p>“This.” Dan leaned in once more, their noses only a few inches away.</p><p> </p><p>--- <strong>DAN </strong>---</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Dan’s Gryffindor courage to end up as close as this to Phil. He felt Phil’s parted lips ghost over his and paused.</p><p> </p><p>“This okay?” Dan whispered, his eyes tracing the now visible freckles scattered on Phil’s nose and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He felt hands grip on the collars of his shirt. “Just kiss me, Howell.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan hadn’t realised how badly he wanted to do it until then.</p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p>And he cursed the universe as he did so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i obvs have no idea how tasseomancy works. i used one website for reference and ran with it lol. anyway i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>